Edward
Edward Scars is a rogue from Waleldstone. A former knight, he fell to ruins after he was framed for murdering a fellow knight. He is a master of Tornado magic, and is an old rival of Drell. He carries the dagger that killed his former friend along with his staff. Mana: 130 (High) Elemental Strength: Tornado Spell Speed: 36 (Average) Mana Recharge: 4 per minute (Average) Signature Attack: Sandstorm Attacks Dagger Slash: Using his dagger, Edward slashes at the enemy. Mana Consumed: 0 per use Wind Blade: Edward slashes with his dagger, but the range is extended by Tornado magic. Mana Consumed: 5 per use Wind Burst: Edward fires a blast of Tornado magic, flinging away any enemies in the path. Mana Consumed: 8 per use Wind Wall: Edward creates a wall of wind that deflects oncoming projectiles. Mana Consumed: 15 per use Flight: Using Tornado magic, Edward floats in the air. He can use this to fly as well. Mana Consumed: 20 per minute Sandstorm: Edward summons a sandstorm to blind and damage enemies. He can also use this to escape in emergencies. Mana Consumed: 50 per use Edward's History Edward was a knight who worked with Drell. One day, Edward came back from the bar to find that a fellow knight was killed. The only person who had access to the barracks at that time was Edward. After being wrongly accused, Edward defected and went into hiding. Drell was sent to hunt him down. After a large fight causing the destruction of five city blocks, Edward escaped. He took the dagger that killed his friend and vowed to find the true killer. Drell, however, still believes that Edward was the killer and has been searching ever since in a game of cat and mouse. Clair and Shao Edward watched the crowd as they went their way. He noticed one peculiar woman walking by herself. She had no visible weapons and seemed defenseless. He jumped down from the rooftop he was hiding on and pointed his dagger at her. "Give me all your money." She shook her head. "Leave me alone." Edward suddenly flew sideways and struck a wall. The mage walked by. Edward created a Wind wall, trapping her in the alleyway. He stood up and faced her. "You're not leaving anytime soon." The mage sighed. "I don't want to do this." Edward smirked. "You're pathetic." He jumped toward the mage when he saw a monk run toward them. He raised his staff, and a stone golem appeared. Edward flew up to a rooftop and started running. This wasn't a part of the plan! He jumped to another roof when a magic blast flew to his left. Edward rolled to the right and fired a Wind Burst. The mage dodged and jumped onto the roof, her hand glowing with magic. The monk from earlier appeared behind Edward "You're surrounded. Don't move, or I'll crack your skull." Edward dropped his dagger. "Whatever. I'm already screwed anyway. Kill me now." The mage smirked and swung at Edward when a stone wall popped up, protecting him. He turned around, shocked. "Clair, wait!" Edward blinked. Clair Resena, the Witch of Akalu? Clair cracked the wall, furious. "Shao! Why'd you do that?" "Killing justifies nothing. We should give him to the enforcers." Edward jumped backwards. "Don't! I can't do that!" Shao turned to Edward. "Why? You are a heartless bandit. Your time locked up will cleanse your mind." "I still haven't found who killed my friend. I need bring justice." Clair stared at Edward. "You're Edward Scars?" Edward nodded. "I am not responsible for murder. He was found dead one night. They think I did it, and made me a criminal." Clair looked at the setting sun. "Join us. You don't have to rob anyone anymore. And we'll find who really killed your friend." Category:Tornado Category:Mages